


Things have changed

by IamZor



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff, I love them so much, Kissing, M/M, Pining!Simon, empty houses ;), proud!simon, soccer game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamZor/pseuds/IamZor
Summary: Simon watches Bram's first soccer game of the season. He is mesmerized by how beautiful he is. Good thing there's nobody home when they get back to the house!





	Things have changed

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the title, I couldn't really think of one. I hope you enjoy.

“Si, you coming tonight?” Simon was immediately snapped out of his trance. 

‘What? Uh.. hm?” Nick looked seemingly annoyed. “To our first soccer game, dumbass.” 

“Oh, right. Of course, I’ll be there,” he responded, not looking at Nick, but smiling up at Bram who had now joined them at the table. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The both of them shared a sickeningly happy look. Bram was able to say everything to him without having said a word. Leah fake gagged. 

“Get a room, lovebirds,” Nick huffed, picking at his food. 

“Is there one nearby?” Simon mused, perking up. The table erupted with light laughter. 

“I’ll be there too,” Abby added, a gingerly smile spreading across her face. Nick’s frown literally melted into this pathetic, puppy-dog-eyed look that shouted ‘anything for you, my love.’ Simon scoffed. It was ridiculous what Abby could do to him. He was grateful that despite his reluctant interference, they’d still managed to get together. 

Simon returned to his state of trance, gazing at his adorable hot boyfriend. Bram twitched at the corner of the mouth, raising an eyebrow. He was just so beautiful and Simon couldn’t wait to see him play. There was something exciting about it. Like his heart was moving around, making room for pride to set in. 

There was this new level of comfort in their relationship. They were at the point that just looking at each other was enough to show the other how much he cared. Simon bit back a smile and reached his hand across the table, taking Bram’s in his. 

For a second, the rest of the cafeteria faded away and it felt like it was only Bram and him, but Simon was thrown from his bubble of contentment when Abby waved her hand in front of his face. “Simon... Earth to Simon, hello?” 

“Wha.. what?” Leah smirked at her lunch. 

“Can I get a ride to the game?” 

“Oh, uh, sure. I’ll come by around 6:30. The game’s at 7:00, right?” He glanced at Bram for reassurance. He nodded simply, smiling back. Simon’s heart twinged a little. He was very much in love with his quiet, shy, soccer-nerd boyfriend. 

 

Abby lived about 20 minutes away, so Simon left his house a little after 6. He unplugged his phone from the wall, threw on a sweatshirt and called to his family on the way out. “I’m going out. Soccer game. Be back tonight.” 

“Oh, do wish Nick good luck,” his mom called after him. She paused before adding, “and Bram too, of course.” Simon didn’t know what it was, but something about her newly mention of Bram made his lips curl up into a genuine smile. Things definitely had changed, but not for the worst. 

“Will do.” 

“And, Simon,” Emily called out. “Your father and I will be going out tonight. He has a work party and we’ll be out until about 10:00, just so you know. Your sister’s staying at a friend's house so don’t worry when there’s nobody home when you get back.” Simon nodded seriously, but something else was going through the back of his head. Empty house and Bram could be a great mixture of things and one he now couldn’t get off his mind. 

He waved goodbye to his parents and started up his car to go pick up Abby. She was in a happy, skippy mood when she flung open the door, settling into the passenger seat. “Hi,” she said smiling and clapping Simon on the back. “Excited?” He nodded. 

“It’s just a soccer game.” 

“Yes, but, for us two, it’s different now. We’ve got boyfriends to cheer on.” She said this so cheerily, and enunciating boyfriends. Simon had to crack up. 

“A very good point, Ms. Suso. That we do.” She full on laughed. That was Abby. She never had time for delicate, little giggles, she full on laughed shamelessly (and still looked adorable doing so.) “We’ve found ourselves in similar situations.” 

 

The stadium lights gave an illuminating, big effect on everything and stepping into the bleachers was honestly a bit overwhelming for Simon (the best kind, though). They spotted the team huddled at the end of the field and Abby called out to Nick when they broke. Simon and Bram met eyes and Garrett waved over at them aggressively, practically jumping in the air. They found seats relatively close to the field, giving Simon a wonderful view of soccer boy calves from where he was seated. However, there was only one pair that had his interest. 

The game began and he scanned the field, almost instantaneously spotting Bram, crossing and intercepting a pass from Garrett. The ball went back and forth from being turned over before someone on the team got his fast break, booking it down the field. Simon didn’t quite know how soccer worked, but he could tell what was happening was good for their team. He heard a familiar voice calling for the ball and in an instant, Bram now had control of the ball. He was approached by someone on the other team, but there wasn’t fear in his eyes, only determination. It was a good look on him and Simon was enthralled. He seamlessly faked the guy out, maneuvering around him and crossing in closer to the goal. In a moment of truth, three things were at once happening. Bram crossed and kicked forward, the ball leaving his contact, and flying towards the goal. The entire bleachers full of people held their breath. The moment the ball swiftly and with full force hit the back of the net, the bleachers erupted in loud cheers. Simon found it surreal. 

Both Abby and him leaped to their feet cheering loudly for Bram. Simon’s heart felt much like it was going to implode. He was so filled with pure pride, it was almost debilitating. He practically had tears in his eyes. The team high fived Bram and Abby laughed, playfully punching Simon, who hadn’t said anything, but was smiling wider than the moon. “Simon, you look so proud,” she claimed. 

He laughed full heartedly, “I am.” Then quieter. “So proud.” 

“Of your boyfriend?” 

“Of my boyfriend.” 

The game droned on and Simon found himself getting rather distracted. Bram moved so swiftly on the field and it was the only thing Simon could think about, second to the features of Bram that were moving. His strong, toned, soccer calves enraptured him and he spaced out a bit, his world slowing to Bram and only Bram. Abby noticed and nudged him playfully. 

“Head out of the clouds, Spier,” She teased. 

“Oh,” He replied blushing in embarrassment. He’d been caught. 

“It’d be only hypocritical if I judged. They are a specimen, aren’t they?” 

“What?” 

“Soccer boys,” she gushed, her eyes glowing. Simon laughed, punching her playfully. 

“We have our types.” 

“That we do, Simone, that we do.” The both of them spaced out again for a second, each staring out at the field longingly. However, the look on Abby’s face read delicately pining, while the look on Simon’s face he feared read pure desperation. 

He was truly mesmerized by Bram, almost to the point that he was having a problem. He shifted uncomfortably on the ledge. The cold, metal bleachers weren’t ideally comfortable. His boyfriend was just so, so hot. Like, painfully attractive. Simon still couldn’t quite comprehend how they’d ended up together. 

Before, he’d definitely noticed how cute Bram was. He had always referred to him as ‘Cute Bram Greenfeld’ in his head, but, it wasn’t until that first soccer practice he’d attended, after the rehearsal incident, that he’d really noticed how hot he was. The quiet, nerdy kid from his lunch table was suddenly this fantasy guy standing in front of him. At the time, he’d managed to push these thoughts to the back of his mind because truthfully he’d been ashamed to have these types of feelings for someone who wasn’t Blue. Boy, wasn't it a relief to find out they were one and the same. 

Now, he could shamelessly stare, unafraid of his deepest feelings. To more of that, the things that popped into his head; wanting to kiss Bram down his neck and chest while gently trailing his sides, and his legs (god his legs) with his fingers, well those things seemed like possibilities considering his parent’s news. He couldn’t help but imagine what Bram and he might do when they were back in the privacy of his house. 

Simon snapped back to the present when Abby broke out cheering for Garrett who was currently running full speed across the field, hands up, hollering. His best bet was that he had scored. That put the score at 3-0, so their team winning seemed likely at this point, being close to half time. 

A loud buzzer went off above them and the crowds mostly stood and dispersed. The team huddled on the field before breaking to get water. Garrett ran up to them, slapping Simon on the back. “Hey Spier, did you see that goal? Pretty nice, huh?” 

“Yeah, nice score Garrett,” Simon laughed. 

“Baby,” Abby squealed, embracing Nick. “Good game so far?” 

“Yeah,” he replied blushing and scratching the back of his neck. “Woodward was never all that good of a team.” 

“Still,” she said. Simon laughed lightly, but his breath caught, when he spotted a sweaty Bram approaching them. 

“Hey,” he breathed. “I saw your goal. Good job!” 

“Thanks,” Bram replied, ducking his head down. “And thank you for coming.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” They shared a smile before Bram chugged some water. He gave Simon a small peck on the cheek before returning to the field. Simon blushed and felt a slight twinge for more, but he didn’t worry, he knew they'd be allowed later. Because later, they would have the house to themselves. 

The rest of the game went by in a blur. The ending score, Simon thought, was 4-2, but he hadn’t truly been paying the closest attention to that. He was mostly focused on something much more important: how he was going to show Bram his appreciation for him, and not just him as a person. Bram was nothing less of a blessing in his life, but he wanted to show him his love of his body. 

The game ended and the boys joined Simon and Abby in the bleachers. Bram came up to Simon, a wild, thrilled look in his eyes. “We won,” he said breathlessly to Simon. 

Simon’s eyes widened with a bright, proud smile. “Yeah, you did. Great game!” He embraced Bram in a tight hug. “You were amazing.” 

“Well, the whole team’s good.” 

“Yeah, but you… you were incredible. You did get the first goal.” Bram giggled. No joke, giggled, and it was music to Simon’s ears. 

“Well, I think I’ll get a quick shower and then we can go. If you’re still giving me a ride home.” Simon was quiet, stalling with his grinning, bright-eyed boyfriend. 

“Don’t.” He said, not breaking eye contact. 

“Don’t shower?” 

“I mean you can, but you could at my house,” Simon said lowering his voice so the others wouldn’t hear. He raised an eyebrow, hoping Bram would catch what he was insinuating. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“My parents are going to be out till pretty late tonight, and well… we’d have the house to ourselves for a bit if we left now.” Simon spoke between shaky breaths. He’d finally figured out how he wanted to show Bram his appreciation. 

“Oh.” Bram’s confusion morphed into that small, mischievous, Bram-like smile Simon had learned to adore. “Let’s definitely leave now then.” 

They spent little time saying goodbyes and left pretty much without saying anything. They ran straight for Simon’s car. Abby was getting a ride home with Nick, so Simon didn’t have to worry about her getting a ride home. When they were inside the safety of Simon’s car, he leaned in so he was a mere three inches from Bram’s face. “You really were amazing. Seeing you out there on the field was incredible.” Bram bit his lip before closing the gap even more between their lips. With just an inch of space between them, he spoke. 

“Just knowing you were out there made me better, braver too.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you..” Simon didn’t let Bram finish, closing the space between them and kissing him with much of the feeling he’d been compiling inside himself. It was a deep, soft, and magical kiss “..too,” Bram finished, as they pulled apart. Simon smiled at the fact that Bram couldn’t not return the words. It wasn’t their first time saying those words. They were truly in love. 

 

Once they were inside Simon’s house, he pounced Bram with a needy kiss, causing him to clutch Simon in an attempt to steady himself. They stumbled toward the stair, holding each other close. 

“ Mom? Dad?” Simon asked into Bram’s lips. Bram pulled away giving Simon an exasperated look. 

“Can you not while we’re kissing,” he teased. 

“Sorry, just checking. Better safe than sorry.” There was no reply even after a second so the two of them took that as a good sign. “Guess we’re alone. My room?” 

“Sure.” They moved forward, but Bram paused at the stair. “I do want to shower though. I’m kind of gross and sweaty.” 

“You’re fine. Trust me, you are more than fine.” Simon bit his lip looking at sweaty, post-game Bram with lust. “Anyways, you may want to shower after.” Simon winked. 

“Why’s that.” Bram played stupid. 

“Oh, I think you know,” he mused. The two of them had been together almost two months and there were certain things that were possibly on the table tonight. 

When upstairs, Simon closed the door behind them. “Bram,” 

“Yeah?” 

“Did I ever tell you how much I appreciate watching you out on the field.” 

“It was mentioned.” 

“God, you’re so hot, Bram.” Simon stepped in closer to him, his fingers trailing his thighs. 

“Si, stop.” 

“What, you have to know I find you attractive.” Truthfully, Simon loved complimenting Bram to the point his skin went a dark, flushed tone and he had to duck his head down shyly. 

“You’re really hot too, you know.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Simon teased. “But you.” 

“You’re such a dork.” 

“What’s new.” Simon captured Bram in a kiss, his hands traveling everywhere from his strong thighs up into his head of hair. He took extra time when he brushed his soft neck. The kiss was soft and persistent, but quickly grew in intensity and became passion-filled, and desperate. They fell back onto the bed, Simon perched on Bram’s lap. Their lips separated, the both of them gasping for breath. Simon took the initiative to pull their hips flush together. Bram moaned under the contact and Simon gasped feeling how hard he was already. 

Simon moved to place kisses down Bram’s neck and down the length of his chest. A small, quiet noise grew in the back of Bram’s throat and it racked Simon’s brain. It was enough to make him need to be closer to him. Bram must have felt the same because he looped his fingers through the belt loops of Simon’s jeans, pulling him down onto him with a small grind. Simon chased the friction and kept the pace, moving his hips with each kiss as he moved back up to Bram’s lips. This cut off the small moans and sighs escaping Bram’s lips that were music to Simon’s ears. 

Simon let his hands travel down the length of Bram’s body, appreciating every bit of him. He came to a sudden realization he should have come to sooner. This felt good. Too good. He was going to come. Bram was writhing under him, almost whining in pleasure. “Si..” Bram cut himself off sighing. He continued with much strain on his voice. “I.. I’m gonna come.” He whined again. “We should..” 

“Do you want to stop?” Simon asked pulling away. He immediately missed the pressure and closeness of their hips. 

“Do you?” Bram asked. Truth was, Simon had never wanted him so much before. There was this desperation, and neediness growing inside him. Some of which that had been building up throughout the game. 

“No.” 

“So let’s not.” Bram pulled Simon back into him with a movement of the hips, causing Simon thrown his head back in surprise. He kissed him deeply and they melted into each other. Simon lifted off Bram’s shirt, his hands trailing his beautiful, toned stomach. He felt Bram’s stomach lurch under the touch. Bram helped lift Simon’s shirt off too. They once again found a rhythm. 

“Bram, I.. I’m close.” 

“It's ok... Me too.” They forgot about kissing for a minute, just focusing on each other and where they were touching. “Oh yes, Si,” Bram breathed. 

“You’re so hot,” he breathed back. 

“I.. I’m gonna.. Ki.. kiss me,” Bram finally managed. Simon did. He kissed him deeply and with more tongue than focus, but it was perfect and it pushed him over the edge. He was immediately overcome by the best orgasm of his life. Bram tensed up a second later, his face becoming wrecked. He looked breathtaking as his whole body went rigid and he arched his back only to relax a throbbing second later. They both collapsed beside each other. Simon spoke first. 

“I hope that was good for you.” 

“That was amazing. You’re amazing.” 

“You too. And we should definitely do that again.” 

“Agreed,” Bram chuckled. “I love you.” 

“I know," Simon turned to face him, letting their eyes meet. “I love you too.” 

They both cleaned up and changed. Bram was suddenly glad he’d waited off on the shower because one was definitely necessary now. When Bram returned to his room, Simon smiled. “Do you need a ride home?” 

“Actually, I texted my mom and she’s fine if I stay the night,” he said shyly. He hesitated before sitting on Simon’s bed. 

“Really?” Simon smiled wide. “That’s great!” He gestured for Bram to crawl under the covers next to him. “I bet my parents won’t be too mad in the morning. If they are, I’ll know to mention that they were out late at a party, one with alcohol involved nonetheless.” Bram laughed lightly. 

“Smart.” 

They snuggled up next to one another as sleep neared. Before he drifted off, Simon kissed Bram atop the head. “Goodnight, Bram. You mean the world to me.” 

“And you to me,” he murmured half asleep. Simon was the happiest he’d ever been with Bram in his arms. His only source of heat being Bram around him and their heartbeats joining as one, Simon drifted off to sleep satisfied to be lying in his happy place. Things had definitely changed, but all for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
